Who We Are
by TangeloGirl
Summary: After-Wars aren't always about Loses and Misery. It is time for the Past to be forgotten and welcome the Future. Rated T for mild language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Okay,so maybe I didn't come to FanFiction lately...

So maybe I disappeared off the face of Earth...

So maybe-

 _ALEXIS FREAKING WINTERS WHAT THE FU-_

Jessica.

 _IMMA PUSHING YOU INTO TARTARUS NEXT TIME IF YOU AREN'T DARGGING YOUR LAZY ASS TO FANFIC-_

SHUT IT SEAWEED BRAIN!

 _*Jessica shuts up*_

First of all,I've been busy helping ThatWeirdGreekyLatino to write Fanfics on PJO,coz she's basically new to this website.

 _Someone said PERCY?!_

And,I've been having major life drama going on.

 _Which includes her popcorn machine going Kazam in the middle of the night_

Which also involves two freaking weeks of exams.

 _Hey,she's a nerd. I don't study till the last minute._

Which explains why you've got a C- on your Algebra last week,because you studied AT the last minute. Anyway,it also involves family matters which-

 _She will not say and begin her freaking story instead of using this entire document to type her sorrows._

As much as Jessica needs to shut up,yes,I'm just gonna go write the story.


	2. Static signal

The Med Bay was silent,twitching sounds of the IV line interrupting the deafening silence.

"Ah,Erm... I am positive Otto and Chiro will be alright in a few hours. I...would suggest the rest of you to rest. We don't want to be tiring ourselves now,do we?" A squirming Gibson spoke,his eyes meeting no one's.

"Gibson,WE need to know the truth. What else? Another round of Skeleton King's goons? Something about Otto? Chiro? About...You?" A worried Nova,who hasn't been sleeping for the past few days,said with a raspy voice.

Gibson's head perked up when the topic rose about him.

"Oh no,no,my Dear Nova. I assure you,I am fine. I am only..." He drew in a sharp breath. "Never mind. Off to sleep,everyone."

Gibson turned around,pretending to be immersed in his job of arranging the Team's Scan Files. He could feel Antauri staring at his back,and he felt exposed. What he was doing was wrong.

Sprx sighed.

"Alright y'all. I'm hitting the sack. 'Night Noviekins." He kissed Nova's cheek tenderly,making her grin. "'Night Gibby. 'Night Tauri."

Sprx walked out of the room,feeling uncomfortable. The Med Bay door shut again.

"And I just didn't mean Sprx,Nova. You too,Antauri. You should both be getting to bed. Exhausting yourselves is very dangerous at this point,especially since the war just got over. We can expect Skeleton King's drones anytime. I have a feeling he's not done yet." Gibson was still arranging files,slowly, hoping they would leave.

Both stared at the Scientist. Antauri levitated out of the room without a word,but it looked like hesitation was lingering in the room.

Nova followed him.

Gibson shut the door and turned into the room,eyes full of insecurity,untold grief, bothering,disturbing questions in his mind. He stared at the body of the green simian in the room,whose hand was yet to be replaced and had a nasty gash on his head and near the backbone.

Two dangerous places to get hurt. Snapping his Green Brother out of this was going to be a big job. Chiro was worse. He was losing too much blood,at a speedy rate. Gibson had somehow,rather sloppily,managed to decrease the blood had internal brain haemorrhage,and Gibson was questioning what to do every moment. Doing a surgery was the only possible way,but doing a surgery when the patient was unconscious? More dangerous than not performing the surgery at all. Gibson buried his face in his hands,giving up all hope.

He could not bring himself to tell the truth to the Team. They would be frightened to the end of their wits. That was not the end of it. If they lost Chiro,what would they do? Wait another million years for some kid to stumble into the Robot and pull the lever again? Things would never be the same without Chiro.

 _Stupid,stupid,stupid._

He wasn't supposed to think like that.

 _Positive,Hal,think Positive._

Gibson took a deep breath,and exhaled. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't stuck in these impossible situations.

 _Beep,Beep,Beep_

"Message Incoming." The Screen Flashed back and forth.

Gibson blinked for a second,staring at the screen,wounding whether to accept or not.

"Accept message." Gibson commanded.

"Hel... _static_...lo? ... _Bxzzz..._ Ga... _beep..._ orce...obot."

Gibson furrowed his brows at the screen.

"Hello?"


	3. The meeting

"W... _skeeeeeeeeee_...signal... _static_...ar."

"I'm sorry,but I don't get what you are saying. Perhaps it's the bad signal. Wait a minute please." Gibson tapped around the screen,trying to configure to the signal.

"Message received." The Screen flashed again.

"By the name of Scott,they can't wait?" Gibson said to himself. He walked over to the message,which was now in written form:

 _"Mega Force to the Super Robot. We have been detecting you in our radar for the past few weeks,and you robot is armed. But strangely though,it appears to be worn out. We are kindly asking you to move off our planet or force will be used."_

"Force will be used,hmm?" Gibson suddenly felt smaller. He felt these beings were more advanced in knowledge and technologies. "I will inform this to the Team."

* * *

"And they sent this.." Gibson turned the written message into a holographic screen for everyone to read.

A moment of silence passed as everyone read the note.

"I say we send them back a message." Said an enraged Sprx,bringing his fist down on the table.

"A peace message." Corrected Antauri,calmly looking at Sprx. Nova nodded.

"He's right Sprx. Let's get to know them before we fight. They could be good people,you know?"

Sprx grumbled.

"But the thing is,I am finding it impossible to configure our Robot to their signals. I was thinking..."

* * *

It was evening,and three shadows loomed over the path,walking silently,keen eyes around them. Colourful flowers and plants were neatly grown in the sides,and the path was picked of any sharp stones.

 _Strange,_ thought Gibson. _This planet's Eco system is fascinating. Almost similar to Shuggazoom's._

"SHH!" Nova jumped in front of both the boys. "Someone or something's coming this way!"

Nova's hands turned into fists.

"You have pretty sharp instincts,babe."

"Shut it,Sprx,not now."

"Just wanted to tell you that you look pretty hot while fighting too."

"Aww,Sparky."

Gibson so badly wanted to roll his eyes. He wanted to yell at Sprx to stop hitting on his sister when he was around. He didn't like Sprx dating his sister. He didn't like the concept of two opposite genders 'falling in love'. He didn't understand love. He hated it. He was actually,to say so, _afraid_ of it.

He really didn't want to think about this right now,but Sprx and Nova weren't exactly helping him concentrate on the task at hand.

Irritation and annoyance went through his veins as the three were still in their battle positions,and the two were flirting with each other.

"You are DISGUSTING me Sprx!"

"Hey,did you just insult me?" Sprx cocked an eyebrow. "Or us?"

"Your stupid _pick-up_ lines." Gibson's annoyance got the best of him as he rolled his eyes. "How is Nova even TOLERATING you?"

"Finally someone understands." Nova's mouth twitched into a small smile,and something suddenly triggered her senses.

 _Crunch._

"Oh uh..."

A green simian stood camouflaged behind the bush.

Nova gasped.

Sprx's eyes went as wide as dinner plate.

Gibson felt like he'd been smacked in the face with a hammer.

"OTTO!" Nova yelled."OH MY GOD GIBSON WASN'T KIDDING WHEN HE SAID YOU'D BE UP SOON! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT-" She tackled the green monkey in a bone-crushing hug.

Both the monkeys land on the grass behind the bushes with a soft _thud._

I'm "Uh...sure,I love you too,sis...But who _are_ you?" The green monkey,very uncomfortably untangled herself from Nova.

The three stared at the monkey in absolute horror,for three reasons:

1)This wasn't Otto

2) The voice was sounding like... _a female_

3) If this **WASN'T** Otto,then who was this person?

"Plus...you're the strange strangers-" The female giggled. "Strange Strangers,LoL!"

Nova cleared her throat.

"Ah,um,yeah. Sorry. You're the strangers who landed on our planet a few days back. You've been showing up on our long range scanners like a threat. You've been freaking out Vi. But you don't look so bad. You look like US! So you're supposed to be good,right?" The monkey talked non-stop,and her cheerfulness and energetic presence reminded them all of a green simian back in their Med Bay.

"Well,WE received your very _kind_ message that day. " Sprx growled.

"What message?" She blinked her brown eyes. "Oh _that_ one. Blame Vi and Storm. Both got fired up that you people landed without our permission and you weren't leaving any soon. "

"What's up with _that?_ " Sprx crossed his arms like an obstinate kid. "What kind of control do you have over this planet? Kings? Queens?"

"Well,we protect this planet. And sometimes chase after Skeleton Prince so he doesn't cause trouble-"

"Skeleton _Prince?_ " Asked a very disgusted Nova.

"Hmm-mm. Why?"

"Holy Shuggazoom,he had a _kid._ " Sprx whispered. "He did the-"

Nova slapped him.

 _'Bzzt...Maya to Olivia. Come in,Olivia.'_

Their attention snapped to the green monkey,whose badge was now buzzing. She grinned.

"Scuzi moi." She carefully opened her ear transmitters.

 _"I'm in,Maya. Yeah,I got those guys."_

 _"Keep them tied up. We're sending Viola and Storm to help you."_

 _"Not required. I befriended them. I'll bring them over!"_

Groaning was heard from the other side.

"So I'm Olivia." She pushed back her ear transmitters. She held out her hand.

"Nova." Nova smiled."Fighter of the Team."

"Oh,so you too are part of a Team!" Giggled Olivia. "Mine's SuperRobotMonkeyTeamMegaForceGO!"

"Oh. That's...great." Nova couldn't help but wonder why it sounded so familiar. "And this,is Gibson and Sprx."

Sprx did nothing while Gibson politely greeted her.

"Oh,don't mind Sprx. He's just socially impaired when it comes to meeting new people." Nova chuckled.

"AM NOT!"

"Yes you are,you big baby." Nova teased. "Plus,this annoying monkey is also my boyfriend."

"A super hot one." Corrected Sprx.

Both the girls traded glances like, _'He's definitely annoying.'_

Gibson's tail somehow managed to poke Sprx in a wrong place to shut him up.

"You need to TOTALLY visit our Robot!"

The three went silent. Nova looked at Gibson like, _'Can we? She's nice.'_

 _'I'm not sure.'_

"I don't think so,Miss Friendly." Sprx turned his hands into Magnets. "We all know you're luring us into some kind of trap-"

"SPRX!" Nova yelled. Gibson could only watch,not knowing what to do.

The green simian backed.

"Whoa there. No fighting." Olivia warned.

"Little Miss Innocent-" Sprx taunted. "Protectors,eh? More like you're trapping people on this planet!"

The green simian's fangs bared. Suddenly she didn't seem so innocent anymore.

"You asked for it,pretty boy." Her voice was dangerously soft. From underneath her wrists came out whips. Electrical sparks fizzed from it.

"Sprx,why." Nova muttered.

"See? She really IS someone dangerous-" Sprx went flying a few meters back.

Gibson panicked. His hands changed into drills and he aimed for the green simian.

"GET DOWN,HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS! I WANT TO SEE NO WEAPONS OR FREAKAZOIDS IN SIGHT!" Yelled a voice from above. Sprx wondered whether he was in heaven yet.

Nova and Gibson stared up,seeing two monkeys of different fur colours descend from the sky.

The monkey who had yelled,had white fur and gray eyes. Well toned body,showing a lot of exercise. Deep voice yet gentle,with subtle hints of femininity.

One of her hand held something small and square,like a chip.

"SHE SAID GET DOWN! ON YOUR KNEES!" Another voice yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT FOR YOU?"

A purple fireball hit the spot between Gibson's feet. Gibson jumped.

Gibson went panic-over load,and shot.

"GET BACK!" He yelled,eyeing the new monkey,who was lilac furred with shocking black-ish purple eyes. "WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

Sprx fired. Too late.

The lilac furred monkey dropped to the ground,growling.

"I'm giving you one more chance to surrender." Her eyes bore into the three monkeys. "Else get out of our planet."

Olivia laughed nervously.

"Eh heh eh...Vi here has just got trust issues,just like Sprx on your team. Chill both of you! Vi,lower your weapons,girl. You too Storm."

"FIRST LET THEM LOWER! I'M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES." Storm yelled.

Gibson lowered his drills. Nova lowered her fists. Sprx lowered his magnets.

"Good. Now,Vi? Storm?" Olivia said. Both the girls remained true to their word and dropped their weapons.

"Okay. Now let's talk this out. Introductions up!" Olivia sang,giggling innocently,clapping.

The lilac monkey grabbed Nova by her wrist,and touched their foreheads together.

"HEY! Whatcha doing to my-" Sprx got shushed by Olivia.

"She's checking whether you all are the good guys or the baddies." Olivia grinned. "Vi is pretty magical sometimes."

"All clean." The lilac monkey pushed Nova away. She held her hand out. "Miss Haley Viola. Are you from a Team?"

Nova shook it awkwardly. "Nova,the lead fighter of the Team."

"Nice to meet you,Nova. I sense that you have a strong bond with these two...companions?" The lilac monkey smiled softly.

"Yes,Ha-"

"I prefer to be called Viola,thank you." She smiled. Suddenly she didn't seem as vicious as they were before. And she turned to look at the boys.

"And you might be...?"

"S-P-R-X-7-7,but call me Sprx. The best Pilot of the Team." Sprx grunted. "Nice to meet you, _monkey._ "

"Nice to meet you too, _Sparky._ "

"WHAT THE F-" Sprx started,only to be silenced by the giggles of Nova. Viola looked at Gibson expectantly,but he said nothing.

"What about you,blue? Ya need some invitation to introduce yourself?" Storm said. "Be grateful I didn't slice you already."

Gibson nodded. "She..." He pointed to Viola. "Told us nothing but her name,but managed to extract all information about us."

Storm looked at Viola. She looked uncomfortable.

"...What's wrong with that,Mr Detective?" She scrunched up her nose. "I can't question a tourist on our planet?"

Gibson's mind clicked.

"I suppose it is not like that,but you don't trust us. Hence,I presume we will be returning back to our robot until and unless you decide to treat your _'tourists'_ like one rather than prisoners."

In a flash,the lilac monkey's foot was on his throat while he was on the ground.

"Listen here,Brainiac. **You** crash landed on our planet. We have already enough troubles here to take care of,and we have _every_ right to question anyone around here to safeguard this planet. **You** will stop acting like a smart ass and help us or get your ass out of the planet. GET ME?!"

Gibson was not used to being spoken so harshly. He just nodded as soon as she was done.

"Good." She walked back to her two friends. Nova and Sprx immediately rushed to Gibson,who was next to passing out."You three monkeys come with us. We have business to talk. Olivia,Storm,secure the path ahead."


End file.
